As wireless network data rates improve using third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and WiFi technologies, users are using wireless networks for more and more bandwidth-intensive applications. While offering improvement over earlier generations of wireless networks, available bandwidth for today's wireless networks is not unlimited. For example, transfer of bandwidth-intensive content (such as video and multimedia content) by multiple user devices (e.g., a mobile communication device, a laptop computer, etc.) within the same area (e.g., served by the same base station) may cause users to experience degraded performance. It is desirable to use mechanisms that preserve network capacity so that network resources may be available, for example, during peak usage periods.